1001djsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dillon Francis
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, United States | origin = Los Angeles, California, United States | genre = Moombahcore, moombahton, electro house, trap, dubstep | occupation = DJ, record producer | years_active = Since | label = Dim Mak Records, Fly Eye Records, Fool's Gold Records, Mad Decent, OWSLA | associated_acts = A-Trak, Calvin Harris, Cory Enemy, Diplo, Doctor P, Example, Kill The Noise, Munchi, Zedd | background = non_performing_personnel | website = }} Dillon Hart Francis (born October 5, 1987) is an American electronic-dance musician, known for being one of the pioneers of moombahton, a fusion genre of house music and reggaeton, and moombahcore, a sub-genre of electronic dance music deviating from moombahton. Dillon enjoys cats and they influence much of his work and cover art. Dillon plans on making enough money to save as many cats' lives as he can. He is particularly fond of the Scottish Fold. Early life Francis was born in Los Angeles, California.Ahmed, Insanul (2012-03-13) Who Is Dillon Francis?. Complex. Retrieved on 2013-03-31. Dillon Francis: “I was born and raised in Los Angeles. My father is an alternative medicines doctor, so I guess he’s upper middle-class. But I came from the lower middle-class. When I was younger, my family lived in an apartment but now my dad has worked way up. “I grew up in a really sheltered family. I didn't know the F-word until I was like 13. up sheltered helps with… I don’t know what it helps with but I know it helps with something. I feel like my work ethic is amazing because of my parents. “Growing up, I couldn't watch TV unless I watched two hours of Sesame Street a day to learn stuff. And then I had to go to study. I had Hooked on Phonics just so I could be ahead of the game. It’s weird. I’m happy with what my parents did for me and the type of work ethic I have. “I don’t go out that often. When I’m at home, I’m constantly working on music. I've tried to have two relationships but I can’t even handle relationships. Career Francis first rose to fame after gaining the respect of American producer Diplo and eventually collaborating on the song "Que Que". His song "Masta Blasta", originally a 130 BPM house track, was edited after inspiration from Dutch musician Munchi and eventually ended up as the moombahton track that brought him to fame. In 2010, Francis released his Swashbuckler EP on Play Me Records. He has released works on multiple labels including Dim Mak Records, Mad Decent and OWSLA. In February 2012, Francis became the first moombahton artist to achieve the number-one spot atop the Beatport Top 5 Releases Chart with the release of his extended play Something, Something, Awesome.''Database (undated). "Something, Something, Awesome. Dillon Francis, Kill The Noise". Beatport. Retrieved January 25, 2013. In late 2012, he embarked on his Wet & Reckless tour across North America, as well as supporting the English electronic-music trio Nero on their ''Welcome Reality tour and English musician Flux Pavilion on his Standing on a Hill tour. Wet & Reckless Tour Presale!! |publisher= Mad Decent |date= July 26, 2012 |accessdate= January 25, 2013}} In 2013 he announced a headlining 'Wurld Turr'Marie, Shannon. (2013-01-25) Dillon Francis – Wurld Turr. ElectroJams. Retrieved on 2013-03-31. across the USA and Canada, as well as confirming that his debut album would be released in 2013. He also gained prominence by being announced as one of MTV Clubland's Artists to watch in 2013,MTV Clubland's Artists To Watch In 2013 – Music, Celebrity, Artist News. MTV.com (2013-01-10). Retrieved on 2013-03-31. alongside acts such as Kill The Noise and Otto Knows. Discography EPs Singles Other appearances Remixes Unreleased tracks See also * List of dubstep musicians * List of electro house artists * List of people from Los Angeles, California * List of record producers * Music of Los Angeles References External links * , his official website * Category:1987 births Category:20th-century musicians Category:21st-century musicians Category:American DJs Category:American house musicians Category:American record producers Category:Dubstep musicians Category:Electro house musicians Category:Living people Category:Musicians from Los Angeles, California Category:Reggaeton record producers Category:Remixers